The Fire
by EyexLinerxWhore
Summary: We are burning in the fire this love will never tire. Part 4 of the Burn Series. Based very very loosely around the song "The Fire" by Papa Roach. M for language. RandyxOC


_Hello lovelies. This is part 4 of the Burn series. I got a review from nattiebroskette several days ago and it literally sparked something in me to write this. I woke up this morning and wrote it on my phone. I'm not sure if this will be the end of these two, but if it is I think it's a pretty good spot to leave it. I don't own the lyrics to the song, they belong to Papa Roach. I don't own any of the wrestlers mentioned. It is fiction after all. And last but not least, Read, review and enjoy._

* * *

**The Fire**

**_Fly around the fire_**  
**_In and out of desire_**  
**_I gotta love you, I gotta have you_**  
**_Don't want to let you down again_**

* * *

Three years. It had been three years since she let him walk out the door. For three years and two failed relationships she had been trying to move on from Randy Orton, but to no avail. She had battled with herself over whether she had made the right decision letting him walk out on her. That had been what she wanted, right? And still after all the time that had passed, she hadn't figured it out.

So, there she was standing in the archway entry to a ballroom at a Christmas party John's girlfriend had inadvertently invited her to.

"I didn't think you'd show up." John said with a playful lilt to his voice once he'd approached her.

"I sent my RSVP. It would've been rude not to show up. Even though I was an _oops_ invite." Caia responded with a half smile.

"Yeah, if I had known she was going to do the invitations like a mass Candy Crush request thing, I would've paid closer attention." He smirked. "I wouldn't want to put you in an awkward situation with him." He said suddenly getting serious.

Her brown eyes absently scanned the crowd and somehow immediately spotted Randy.

"It's not awkward anymore. He and I are adults." She told John after she quickly looked away from Randy as he turned to look in her direction.

John shot her a knowing look. "Whatever you say, Cai. Whatever you say." He chuckled. "Just try to have fun tonight?"

"Yeah yeah. Get outta here." She smiled at him as he walked away.

She fiddled with her necklace before heading over to the bar.

_'Coming stag was a bad idea.'_ She thought as she stirred at her Midori sour. She was odd woman out. She didn't really know anybody but John and Randy. Both of who were with their significant others.

_'What did you think was going happen? That he was going to chase you forever? Of course he isn't single, Caia.'_ She mentally face palmed. She took a deep breath as she looked down into her drink.

"This was a bad idea." She said under her breath before she walked away from the bar and headed the way she had come into the ballroom.

She couldn't even stand to see him with another woman. Especially not a woman that looked so much like his ex-wife. Her heels clicked on the floors as she made her way to the doors that led outside. She was half way to her car when she heard him.

"Caia, wait up!"

She slowed to a stop, but didn't turn around to face him.

"I didn't expect to see you here."

She turned slowly to face him. His beard still present and his eyes still as striking as ever especially since he was donning an all black ensemble for the night.

She stayed quiet, but openly let her eyes roam his body. He mimicked the gesture.

"What are you doing here?" He asked quietly.

"Sharing the Christmas cheer. Ho, ho, ho and all that other holiday shit." She paused, but he didn't react.

"I was an accidental invite. I didn't come to try to ruin your new relationship." She rambled the paused. "Who's the Miranda clone anyway?" She asked as she finally locked eyes with him.

He swallowed hard as he ran his right hand over his head before he let out a deep breath.

"Her name is Kim."

"Wow, do you ever have a type." Caia half joked.

"Can we not do this?" He asked as he searched her face.

"Do what?" She furrowed her brows.

"You wanted me gone, Cai. So I left..."

"Oh no." She cut him off. "Let's absolutely not start this shit." She turned away from him and started back walking down the sidewalk.

_'Where's my damn car?'_ She wondered.

"Stop fucking walking away from me!" He said with his teeth clinched as he grabbed her by the bend in her arm, turning her to face him.

She glared at him. "Stop walking away from you? You opened the door for me. You broke my trust in you. **YOU** did this. You broke us." She spoke quietly so she wouldn't cause a scene.

"There hasn't been an _**US**_ for over 3 years. Get over it, Caia."

She yanked her arm out of his grasp then laughed. She laughed heartily. Randy looked at her extremely confused by her behavior. When she calmed herself, he noticed her glassy eyes.

"You know, I've been trying to get over it for three years. Two fucked up relationships, a pregnancy scare and a car accident couldn't shake me enough to let go of you." She shook her head and chuckled softly. She refused to let this man see her cry. "I'm sorry I showed up. I'll let you and your friends get back to your lives. There's no place for me in yours anymore. I see that now."

"Caia, I..."

"Randy!"

He rolled his eyes. It wasn't a reflex, he was genuinely annoyed. He didn't take his eyes off of Caia until Kim was standing right next to him. He was eerily still. He didn't move to embrace her.

"What are you doing out here? I thought you ditched me. Who is she? Why'd you leave me in there by myself? Why are you out here with her?" Kim rattled off in rapid secession as she tried to wrap herself around him.

Caia noticed he was clinching his jaw. She cut her eyes to the Miranda clone.

"Just catching up with an old friend." He said flatly, eyes locked on Caia.

Kim looked at her then and gave her a full head to toe. She visibly clung on to Randy tighter.

_'Good.'_ Caia thought.

"But who is she?" Kim asked.

Randy cut his eyes to her. Kim loosened her grip on him.

"You know what? I'm just gonna go." Caia said as she started backing away from the couple. "Tell John and his lady thanks for the invite."

Kim gave her a fake smile. Randy mouthed, 'This isn't over.' Before he detached Kim from him and got to Caia's white range rover.

"Have you moved since the last time I saw you?" He asked quickly.

Caia stared at him. She didn't realize what she doing until she was doing it. She had reached up the short distance with her left hand to stroke his cheek with her thumb. He fought to keep his eyes open. He couldn't read her face, but she didn't say anything. He placed his much larger hand on top of hers.

"I'll be there." He whispered.

She gave him the slightest of smiles. "Don't ruin a good thing."

He snorted and rolled eyes. "I'll be there." He said as he removed his hand and placed hers back in her lap. He stepped back on the sidewalk as Kim peeked around another SUV to see what was taking so long.

'Stubborn.' She shook her head slightly.

* * *

"Why don't you introduce me to some more of your co-workers?" Kim asked Randy as she slipped her hand in his.

"Is that all you care about?" He questioned as he tried to slyly pull his hand away from hers. "Who you can go brag to your friends about who you got to rub shoulders with?"

"Yo, Randy!" John approached them, pretending to be oblivious to the tension. "I need to steal him for a minute."

Randy let John drag him away. "What's up?"

John waved over a couple more of the guys. "Show him."

"Show me what?" Randy asked as he eyed the group.

"While you were out, your lady made the rounds." Wade Barrett spoke up.

"Don't bullshit me, Barrett."

"I'm afraid..." Wade started.

Randy cut him off, "Finish that line and I'll knock you the fu..."

"Just show him and stop bickering." John intervened.

Three iPhones appeared in front of him all with Kim's number in them.

Randy pinched the bridge of his nose. He was a combination of annoyed, hurt and relieved. He had an out. Kim had no reason to give out her number. She's a small business owner; hair and nail salon in St. Louis.

He started to laugh. He couldn't help himself. "Come with me, fellas."

Kim's face immediately dropped when she saw who Randy had in tow. Wade Barrett, Dolph Ziggler and RyBack.

Randy squatted down and took her hand. He looked into her eyes and said, "Take your pick, because you and me, we're done." He dropped her hand in her lap as he stood up and left the ballroom.

"Randy wait! How am I supposed to get to the hotel?" She shouted after him.

"Figure it out. You figured out a way to try to fuck me over in 15 minutes. I'm sure you can figure out how to ask for a ride or call for a fucking cab." He shouted back before he headed out to his rental.

* * *

Caia sat on her couch staring blankly. Her long chocolate brown hair was hanging over her right shoulder, exposing the undercut on the left side of her head. She had since removed her makeup and jewelry, showered and changed into black baggy sweatpants and crop top.

Randy blocked her truck in her driveway before rushing to her door. He tried to compose himself before he knocked on her door.

She got off the couch and opened the door. She looked up into his eyes and they seemed fiery. She stepped aside allowing him entry.

"Are you thirsty?" She asked as he paced.

He paused then looked at her.

"No, I'm good."

"You seem... Hostile." She said as she tucked her left leg under her. Randy went around her coffee table and flopped down on the opposite end of the couch.

"Kim is such a bitch." He practically growled.

Caia looked at him amusement painting her face.

"What happened?"

He noticed her expression and glared at her. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask her why she cared, but he didn't want to start another fight.

"It was all a game to her. I was a trophy. She was looking for her next mark tonight at the party." He spoke.

"That is a pretty bitch move." Her expression going from amused to serious.

"I dumped her ass on the spot." He rested his elbows on his knees and gazed at the floor.

Caia's ears perked up at that. "Like she's gonna let you go that easy."

He lifted his head quickly, "Why not? You did." He looked straight ahead.

She chuckled dryly. "I never cheated on you or attempted to cheat on you. I was trying to protect myself."

"How'd that work out?" He asked before he could stop the words from tumbling from his mouth.

"You know what? If you came all this way to throw my mistakes in my face, you can fucking leave." She said getting up from the couch and folding her arms across her stomach.

"What are you talking about?" He slowly turned his head to look at her. _'What was a mistake?'_ he thought as he watched her.

_'Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.'_ She thought. She blinked a few times. They both stayed quiet. His gaze alone was warming her from the inside out. _'Bite the bullet, Cai.'_

"I should've never let you leave. Or maybe I should've, but not for three fucking years." Her voice wavered.

He was stunned to silence. He couldn't do anything but stare at her.

Her sarcastic laugh came. "Of course. I tried so hard to stop loving you. Tried so hard to get you out of my system, but I swear to all the Gods that you're etched into my bones." She wiped at her eye before refolding her arms.

He rose from the couch and walked over to her. He gently pushed her arms away from her body before he stepped into her. He cupped her face with both of his hands as he rested his forehead on hers.

"Tell me, Caia. Say it." He whispered.

She stayed quiet. She opened her eyes and noticed his chin was wet.

"As hard as I've been trying to fight it, I still love you." She whispered to him. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He pulled away so he could look in her eyes. She reached up to wipe away his tears. He did the same for her.

"Say something."

He pressed his lips to hers in a scorching kiss. Her arms snaked around his waist, pulling him flush against her. They broke their lip lock needing air.

"She... None of them could ever make me feel the way you do. Not even the woman that gave me a child. And I know I fucked up. You were right back at the party. I left because I thought it would show you that I could keep my word; that you could still trust me. But just like you, I didn't think it would take years to figure out what the fuck was wrong. I couldn't tell Kim I loved her. I couldn't lie to her. You taught me that." He spoke as he stroked her jawbone. "I never stopped loving you. I just tried to move on as best as I could. And even then I was comparing every woman I encountered to you."

"You're rambling." She said jokingly.

He dropped his hands from her face and grabbed hers.

"Okay, fine. Long story short, will you give me another chance? For real this time, just you and me. I won't let you down again." He squeezed her hands.

"I'm not a placeholder. I'm not a replacement for Kim or Miranda or anybody else you've been with, okay? So let's take this slow."

"I can do slow. I can slowly kiss you. Then slowly take your clothes off..." His tone teasing as he trailed off.

She shot him a smirk before he dropped her hands to grip the back of her thighs and pick her up.

"I'll go slow, I promise." He smirked against her lips as he carried her into her bedroom.

"Yeah right. I see that fire in your eyes and fire doesn't spread slowly."


End file.
